1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, such as a television display, in particular to means and a method by which the display can be mounted, for instance to an architectural structure, such as an architectural wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for some time to mount display devices, such as televisions displays, to architectural walls. Fasteners are provided for attaching a mounting bracket to the rear of the display device, for instance protruding through the rear wall of that display device. Indeed standards have been established by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) for the relative spacing and positioning of the fasteners. As a result, standard mounting brackets are available for display devices and display devices are manufactured having fastener-receiving parts at appropriate spacing and positions at the rear of the display device.
Display devices are conventionally manufactured with a casing. The casing may be manufactured as a relatively thin-walled structure merely to house internal components and to provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance. It is undesirable to have to construct the rear wall of the casing in such a manner that it can itself receive fasteners for mounting the display device. Hence, it is usual to provide fastener-receiving parts internally of the casing and merely to provide apertures in the rear wall of the casing allowing access to those fastener-receiving parts.